


Mai has a heart

by Starchoke



Series: Mai and Zuko oneshots [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Mai (Avatar), Crazy Azula (Avatar), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Light Angst, Mai (Avatar)-Centric, Mai Has A Heart, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Pre-Canon, Soulmates, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), change in a person, set when zuko comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchoke/pseuds/Starchoke
Summary: Mai loves Zuko, thats why it hurts so much.orMais POV pre agni kai/post agni kai/zukos return
Relationships: Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Mai and Zuko oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875334
Kudos: 64





	Mai has a heart

Mai was never interested in the war. She had fire nation pride in a sense, and it wasnt that she opposed the war but… it seemed to be too much. But her parents didn't want her involved in politics anyways so she simply ignored it. It was easy to ignore when they were the victors.

She had never seen truly how much damage the fire nation could inflict until it impacted her. She didn't realize how merciless the firelord was until it impacted her maybe sort-of boyfriend.

Her and Zuko had always had a connection. They were perfect foils to each other. Mai didn't let anything bother her and kept a level head, while Zuko spoke his mind and made his decisions based on emotion. Together they were perfect.

A week before the agni kai they kissed for the first time in the garden. Her and Zuko looked at eachother after, and smiled so large it took up their entire face. They were so happy to be together they forgot for a second who they were, who their parents were, and what the rules were. It was exhilarating.

Mai had wanted to watch the agni kai with her parents. Zuko had told her that he would be fighting the old general and she knew he could take him. But her parents knew the firelord's plan, so they refused her begging to watch.

Right before the duel she snuck out to wish Zuko luck. She kissed him on the cheek before returning home.

She told Ty Lee to watch for her. She made her promise to tell her everything in case Zuko left something out. She waited by the door of her house anxiously that day. 

Ty Lee pounded at her door, she had raced there before Mais parents could arrive. Tears soaked her cheeks as Mai let her in.

Mai never saw Zuko again.

The most disturbing thing was Ty Lee saying that Azula had smiled as she watched. It made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't look her friend in the eyes for a month after that.

In a way she was relieved to hear she was moving from the mainland, everything reminded her of him. There would be no turtle ducks in a metal island across the world. There would be no reminder of Zuko.

It took everything in her to not run to Zuko when he came back. It had been three years, what if he didn't remember what they had or worse; what if he didn't care anymore.

He had become so different, his hair was shaggy and he had a scar all along his face. She thought about Agni Kai. It was so horrible to listen to but at the same time she never really thought it happened to Zuko. At least not her version of Zuko. Her Zuko was the one she would sneak out to kiss and stargaze with. That's who she remembered. It took a bit to realize that that Zuko was never coming home.

After a day of him being back she snuck into his room at night. He was laying on the floor, eyes open. “The beds are too soft. I've been on a fucking boat for three years. Ive been a fucking refugee. I haven't slept on a real bed in Agni knows how long.” He said, scoffing each word like it had been a slap to the face. She hated seeing Zuko like this. He didn't deserve any of what happened to him.

She walked over and knelt by his side, interlocking fingers with his hand. “Your home now though. You've gone to hell and back to get here but you made it. The Avatar is dead.” She didn't know how to comfort him. But that doesn't mean she wouldn't try. “Let's get into your bed, together.” She knows that Zuko three years ago would jump at the opportunity to lay next to Mai. 

When he stands up and lays down with Mai following him shortly after, she knows not everything about him has changed. She turned her back to him, pressing her back into his stomach. He wrapped his arm around her. They fell asleep together and woke up in the same position. 

Zuko was home. Her ray of sunshine was back. The only time she had felt loved and safe was in his arms. She vowed to protect him in any future endeavors he may have. Because the Zuko she is meeting right now will not be complicated with his father's rule any longer. She can feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> i like this idea a lot idk how much my exectution gives it justice but i stan mai
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated


End file.
